You Get To Meet Your Hero, Though
by Novirp13
Summary: Peter thought this was the bizarre kidnapping ever/The continuation of 'Hawkeye's Nickname Has Double Meaning, It Seems'/Part 9 of 'Tony Stark Adopted Ghost-Sensitive Kids' series/PART 9 COMPLETE/PLEASE READ THE PREVIOUS STORY ON MY PROFILE


**YOU GET TO MEET YOUR HERO THOUGH**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** : Natsume Yuujinchou belongs to Yuki Midorikawa. Fukigen na Mononokean belongs to Kiri Wazawa. Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman. Iron Man and Spider-Man Homecoming belongs to Marvel

.

 **Genre** : Humor

.

 **Warning** : **Typo** is my most loyal fan. **Spelling mistakes** because English is not my mother language. Possibly **OOC. Fluff. NOT BETA** so beware of grammar mistakes

 **.**

 **Summary:** Peter thought this was the bizarre kidnapping ever

.

 **(A/N):** Setting: Peter is a second-grade, just like Natsume.

.

.

Peter watched the latest video of Spiderman on Youtube and winced.

"Uwaaah...it's there," he chewed his bottom lips, worried, "this person recorded it as clear as day!"

It was him—in his second persona—swinging around the town like always. But that day he almost smacked himself into a bird that suddenly popped out of nowhere, veered to the side at the very last second. Though the video he watched right now made it look like the Spiderman just lose his footing and have a conversation with himself. While in reality, he hastily apologized to the bird before Peter went away.

Because normal human couldn't see them, a camera phone couldn't record them. Only Peter, a teenager that turned into a superhero after a radioactive spider bit him, could saw the apparition.

It happened just as fast as his body turned muscular. The moment he realized he didn't need his contact lens anymore to see better. He thought he was just imagining things, especially when he saw a small creature that-suspiciously-looked-like-a-fairy-from-a-video-game lounging on top of his aunt's shoulder. As when he informed the existence of a tiny human to May, she looked at him like he was delirious. Uncle Ben laughed uproariously, said that he stayed up too late doing his homework or building another lego army so he was sleepwalking. But he didn't. He was awake, felt super great, energized and excited.

The fairy beckoned him back to his room when she realized Peter could saw her. And, with an excuse that he didn't wear his contact that was why his sight was blurred, he went inside.

"You can see me?" her voice sounded like a couple of songbirds, it was beautiful. Peter hesitantly nodded, still wary of the weird creature, "how? I've been hanging around your family for a while and you haven't reacted at me flying around your house before."

"I-I don't know..." he stuttered, hand scratching the back of his nape, "I just...did? I don't even need my contact lens to see too. And my body turned muscular like I've been doing a workout for the rest of my life. And my senses are enhanced. Like, I could even hear the neighbor on top of our room singing in his bathroom and smell the cheeseburger from the market across the apartment and—"

"Whoa, whoa, slow down, boy!" the fairy waved her hand, brows furrowed, "are you sure you didn't do anything different yesterday? Because a human doesn't get the Sight as easily like that. Lose the Sight after you grown to be an adult, yes. But a late bloomer? Never heard that. You have to get it from birth or an accident happened."

"But nothing happened! I just went to a school trip yesterday, geeking over mutant spiders with Ned and..." his words slowly faltered, the fairy beckoned him to continue. Eyes widened and he spoke with semi-horror, "and a radioactive spider bit me."

Then Peter also realized he could stick to a wall like a spider itself.

And he was so strong, he bent one of the metal from his bed with only a pinch.

It was pandemonium for a while, with Peter running around in a circle and the fairy trying to calm him. He still couldn't get over the fact _(THAT HE IS BASICALLY A MUTANT RIGHT NOW OH MY GOD—)_ when Uncle Ben called him and asked if he was ready because it was almost seven, _hurry or you'll be late._ Peter clumsily change into fresh clothes and grab his school bag. Before he was out, however, he turned to the fairy that decided to follow him for now and was perched on his shoulder, "oh, I'm sorry. I didn't catch your name. I'm Peter Parker...uuhh I'm sure you already know me but still. Nice to meet you."

The fairy amusedly smiled, "nice to finally meet you, Peter. I'm Hua-Po."

When he arrived at school, he realized that no. He was not imagining things. As he saw another creature in different range of sizes roaming around the hallway; some of them looks like a monster, some of them shaped like a human. His schoolmate couldn't see them, he even saw a teacher went _through_ them.

"Are you a Ghost, Ms. Hua-Po?" Peter whispered, rummaging through his locker to give an impression he was searching for his books.

"No. We're a Youkai," she answered. She swiveled her head right and left before she perked up and pointed to the far wall, "you see that boy over there? The one with the chain on his chest? That's a ghost. They were the soul of a human that just passed away. If they lingered around the purified land long enough, they'll turn into a Youkai; us!"

"So, you're also an ex-Ghost?"

"Nah, I'm born like this. Not all of the Youkai born from a Ghost; sometimes it was from human accumulating thought—be it the positive or the negative one—sometimes we just...exist."

His conversation needed to be cut short when he arrived at the class and Ned approached him to started talking about their latest assignment. As the teacher drone and drone about the lesson, Peter carefully held the flask with his thumb and index finger, trying not to break the thing; Ned looked at him weirdly for that. He nearly cursed when the glass cracked a little, he instantly put it down. He needed to control his power, he sighed, or he could crush a person accidentally.

When he was out from the class and was ready to go home, the television on the hallways started to show them another breaking news. It was a villain, terrorizing the town, he wore the same armor like Iron Man but it was crude and didn't have any taste like the billionaire. Seems like it started to falling out too, as he saw the repulsor on his feet blipped on and off. The Iron Man also realized that as he sped up and capture the slowing villain. But, the moment he caught him, the villain shot his laser beam. It unluckily fried Tony's own repulsor and they were falling—

"Oh no!" Peter screamed, along with everyone present when Tony crashed to the ground with the villain and they didn't stir. The news was abruptly cut after that—the students started to protest—and said that they haven't heard any news about Tony Stark.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Hua-Po asked.

"He's Iron Man. I'm sure he is," he hoped so. Because that was a long fall. Peter didn't think that armor will protect him entirely, no matter how sophisticated the technology was. He walked around the gossiping students, thinking about the latest news. The War Machine (Iron Patriot was a lame name. Peter will call him with his previous name, no matter what the media said) was not there to save the day, he's a soldier first and foremost, he couldn't always be there to help Iron Man. If only they have other Hero to help him—

 _I can be a hero._

He was startled with that thought of his. Where did it come from? That was such a ridiculous idea. He couldn't! No matter how much he idolized those comic book superheroes, no matter how he idolized the Iron Man (especially after he saved him from the fake Iron Soldier that went berserk at that disaster of a Science Expo when he was still eleven years old), he couldn't be someone as incredible as them. He didn't have the mean to do that!

 _Except you did. And you know it._

It was another sleepless night for Peter. The thought couldn't leave him alone. And, as time went by, it made him more and more excited. The idea of how the costume will look, a recommendation of coll aliases kept rolling around inside his brain. Hua-Po looked doubtful. Although when he said he could also train his new superpower with this, she acquiesced.

Of course, it wasn't a smooth sailing. Some of the citizen didn't like the Spiderman, said that he was a vigilante who was trying to get attention, trying to be included in the mainstream mentation of 'everyone can be a hero'. Yet he loved every second of it. Loved that he could be the hero he always longed to be. Loved it so much it made him cocky for a second—

And his Uncle's life was the payment for that.

He should've never went to that underground boxing. Should've gone home early. Should've helped his uncle repainting the living room. Should've not had that _freaking_ argument. Should've been faster, quicker, _stronger—_

 _With great power, comes great responsibility_

I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm weak. I'm sorry I couldn't save you. I'm sorry _I'm sorry I'm sorry—_

After that day, he decided to save people as many as he could; no matter what they thought about him, no matter what happened to his health. Because he didn't want anyone to have the same fate as his uncle. Didn't want anyone to die in front of his eyes again. _Didn't want to fail again please live I beg you, please._ He tried to juggle between the two life he lived in now, trying to maintain his grade so his scholarship will not get revoke and to live up to his image of a hero; happy, always ready to help and never expected something in return. It worried Aunt May when the bag under his eyes grew. And Hua-Po started to get really pissed because Peter didn't want to hear her suggestion, she finally exploded.

"You can't keep doing this and expect to be alright Peter Benjamin Parker!" she flew right in the middle of his eyes, stopping him from going out via the window to start his patrol, "what if you are too exhausted? You lose your concentration and, instead of helping those people, you make the situation bad or worse, lose your life on it? What do you think will happen to Aunt May if you are gone too? Do you think that is what Uncle Ben want?!"

She knew she just crossed a boundary when she mentioned the dead Uncle, judging from his shock face and grief overtaken his entire complexion. But Hua-Po lived in their home for who-knows-how-long and she knew, whatever Peter was doing right now (helping people or just torturing himself, drowned by the guilt guilt _guilt!_ ) was something Ben will never allow. As the brown-haired teen bowed his head, crying silently, Hua-Po hugged his cheek and cradled him.

It took a little while longer, but Peter finally back to his cheerful person he was. He started eating more (his metabolism turned up to a notch after the accident), took a day off after a week of patrolling to replenish his energy and went home before eleven pm. The bag under his eyes lessened before it was gone entirely and Aunt May could smile in relief.

"It's okay, Peter. You didn't look that bad," Hua-Po, watching from behind his shoulder, commented, "it's not your fault the bird suddenly appeared in front of you like that."

After capturing the bank robbers that escaped via a stolen car, he went to search for the bird that he almost crashed to apologize properly. It may not be his entire fault, but it was still rude. And, if worse come to worse, he could really hurt him with the momentum of his swinging. When he found the bird, the Youkai looked tired, yet stubbornly flew around the town. His name is Jatayu, he said he was searching for his godson that ran away from home just because he scolded him for pranking a human. Peter, a nice person as he was, offered to help. But because it was almost night and he promised May to help her around the apartment, he will help him search the child tomorrow morning. He already finished most of his summer holidays' homework too, so he had a lot of time.

Actually, he took a glance at his watch and donned his mask, it was time to fulfill his promise to Mr. Jatayu.

* * *

"Haaa...finally." Peter climbed back to his room and pulled up his mask, exhausted. After swinging around the town, stopping another bank robber and helping a grandmother to cross the street, he eventually found the son. He looked just like Mr. Jatayu, but smaller. It was jarring for him when the son started attacking, using his sharp talon and the wind pressure from his large wings. However, after introducing himself and said that he came here to bring him back to his father, he stopped then cried hysterically. He didn't mean to run away, and then he got lost and he didn't know anyone, _they couldn't see me I'm sorry grandpa!_ Like summoned, the grandpa himself flew right across the gang and they finally reunited. He thanked Peter profusely, gave him a money he found near the dumpster (it was ten dollars) before they vanished; like the first time he met the Youkai.

"It's noon, you should eat some lunch, Peter." Hua-Po reminded him.

"Uh huh...after this. I want to wash myself first before—"

"Hee..so _the_ Spiderman is only a kid. Go figure."

They were startled at the sudden voice echoed inside the still room. When Peter instantly turned toward the source, he saw a man wearing all black stood in front of his door. He had a wolfish grin on his tan face, black orbs glinted in mischievousness, "I thought you're going to be a little bit taller than this. But maybe that was just a trick of a camera."

Who is this man? Peter gaze hardened. How did he get inside his room? No, how did he get inside their apartment without aunt May noticing anything in the first place? (And why did he felt like he knew this man?) But before that—

"W-What are you talking about?" he backed up, sputtered, "I'm not Spiderman. I'm just a normal high—"

"Seriously, kid? You still wear the costume and the mask is in your hand," he amusedly pointed, in which Peter tried to hide it, "I'm impressed that nobody found out your identity yet. You're careless, didn't even see me until I spoke to you."

Peter flinched, though he didn't deny anything. He was right. It was weird because his spider sense always warned him whenever something bad going to happen. But at that moment, _nothing_. Not even a peep. He narrowed his eyes, trying to look brave, "what do you want?" and hands slowly moved to press the web sling shooter on his wrist—

 _CKLAK_

"Oops, don't even try, kid," Peter watched in horror as the barrel of a silver gun with green stripe was pointed right at his temple. _Since when—_ , "you may be a Hero, but I know how to aim. I don't need to bring you to my boss in one piece to finish my job, you know."

Peter shuddered.

"Then let's go," when Peter didn't move from his position, he tsked, "do you want me to bring your aunt instead?"

 _" **DON'T!"**_ he unconsciously shouted. When the man stared unimpressively, he clamped his mouth shut. He hoped Aunt May didn't hear that, "don't bring my aunt into this. Your boss wants me? Then bring me alone."

 _(Please. Please accept it. Don't use my aunt. Please. She's the only one I have left—)_

He chuckled, "that's the spirit. Then move, soldier~"

"Peter..."

"Don't worry, Hua-Po," he whispered, as he walked toward the door, approaching the man, "just...stay still okay."

Hua-Po nodded, hiding beneath Peter's fluffy lock. The man opened his door and walked out _Wait._ Walked out...just like that? But across the room was his aunt's bedroom. She will totally realize if a stranger walked out from his bedroom. Definitely will shriek if she saw the gun.

(Then the man will shoot her death to silence the witness. Just like her husband)

(Just like his Uncle Ben)

He immediately followed—

 _(No. No, no no don't involve aunt May in this please no—)_

—and arrived in a completely different place.

"Wha—" Peter swiveled his head around, absorbing the detail of the room into his memory. It was a Japanese looking room; looking from the tatami as the floor, the scroll that hung on the front wall and the cushions. And talking about the cushions—Peter blinked—there was someone here. He's a blonde, wearing a light blue kimono and a red coat, sitting in seiza position and sipping a green tea. From the face structure, he doesn't seem to be an American.

As that onyx orbs landed on the guests, the blonde nodded, "Konnichiwa."

 _That means Good Day, right?,_ "Ko-Konnichiwa?" hoped he didn't butcher the words that much.

"Oh, you gotta need this, kid," the man threw something at him and he deftly caught it, a reflex he trained after he started being a superhero. It was a wireless earphone, it seems, "wear it. If you want to meet with my boss and his occupants face to face. As you can see from this man," he waved at the blonde, who responded with another sip of his tea, "he's a Japanese. My boss's guests are all foreigner. We don't have time to wait for you to learn a new language."

Oh, does that mean this is some kind of translator device? Peter was impressed. He never saw this tech before, he mussed as he wore the earphone, eyes glinted with calculation. This kind of tech seems like Tony's. Was he the one who made this? But he never heard of a new gadget running around the market. Maybe still a prototype? How did this dangerous man have it then?

...wait a minute! Peter shook his head. This is not the time to be ogling the new, incredible gadget! This is a total emergency! He is basically kidnapped! Teleported (?) to a new place without him even knowing. And where is this? As he stepped out from the Japanese room, he arrived at another place he didn't recognize. It was dark. The only thing he could see was a metal table and a chair in the center of the room, shone by a lonely lamp; he suddenly had this feeling that he was brought to an interrogation room, Peter gulped.

"So," the man sat on the other side of the table, smirking all the way. He gestured Peter to sit but he refused. Just because he threatened him to come all the way here, doesn't mean he'll follow his order. The man shrugged, didn't really care, "before you meet my boss, I gotta ask you something."

"What?"

"Testy, ain't you?" _well, if a stranger suddenly appeared inside your room, pointing a gun at you and kidnapped you, of course I'm gonna be bitter,_ the teenager silently grumbled. The man let out another smirk, like he could read Peter's mind (or maybe because his sour mood was perfectly shown on his glaring-but-look-like-a-pout face), "chill. Just wanna ask you a question."

"That Youkai on your head," he tensed when the man's finger pointed to Hua-Po location. The fairy herself ducked, "is it your pet?"

"How rude! I'm not anyone pet!" before Peter could stop her, Hua-Po flew out and screamed. Looming over the man with her small figure and glare intensely, "I'm his guardian! I'm not some kind of a dog or a cat!"

The man laughed uproariously while Hua-Po fumed, "I like you girl~"

"You...can see her?" Peter blinked. Well...Hua-Po said that there exist people who can See them from birth.

He nodded as he leaned his chin on his palm, "everyone on my boss's side could. That was the reason why he is interested in you."

"Just because I can See?" Peter orbs suddenly narrowed, he didn't look as scared as before, "what do you want me to do with the Youkai?"

"You're a quick thinker, kid," he grinned, "nothing. At least, not _yet_. That was actually what I wanna ask you. What will _you_ do to the Youkai?"

"Nothing," Peter repeated the man's word. He grabbed Hua-Po and pulled her away from the man, almost hissed in warning, "they're my friend. I'm not going to force them to do anything."

"Even the evil one?"

"They're just like humans; some evil, some are not, and some in a grey area," he said, "just because they're a bit mean, doesn't mean you can use them as a slave. If that is what you and your boss want to do, tough luck. I'm not going to help. Not even when you point that gun at me."

Silence.

 _Crap._

Maybe he spoke too soon, Peter gulped. It was just a spur of the moment. The thought of a cheerful Hua-Po, being a slave to a sleazy organization didn't speak well to him. Still, he should've considered his word more carefully. As the man in front of him didn't say anything, eyes covered by the poor lighting of the room. He suddenly stood up and Peter's body froze. The gun was back. And now, with smile nowhere to be seen, he was really upset.

"Good answer, kid," he growled, "but oh so wrong..."

He unlocked the safety—

"PETER!"

Hua-Po moved to the attention, right in front of the gun's barrel.

"Hua-Po, _no!"_

 _ **DOR**_

* * *

The clock ticked by.

The uncomfortable silence stretched.

And Peter, hands unconsciously moved to protect his head, slowly opened his eyes.

Hua-Po is still alive and flying, face contorted with befuddled shocked.

The gun in front of her smoke.

Instead of a bullet though, a small flag with 'YOU PASSED' written on it popped out, a confetti flew around aimlessly.

The man grinned.

"Man, you should've seen your face," he laughed, pulling the gun away from the shocked guests, "that was precious! I wish I have my camera out!"

Peter fell to the ground, sweat rolling down his temple.

What-What was that about?

 _KLIK_

He jolted when the almost-dark room lit up. His frightened sight landed on the newcomers. There were one, two... _seven of them?_ The one on the front was a tall teenager with orange hair and deep scowl, "I heard a gunshot, what ha—" before he finished his sentences, he flicked his eyes to the collapsed teenager—Peter tensed—but swiveled it as quickly to the grinning man with the pistol. He sighed irritatedly and stomped to him, "what are you doing, Clint?" he snatched the weapon away and bonked his head, "you're not doing what I think you did, aren't you?!"

The man—Clint—pouted, cradling his abused head, "come on, Ichigo. Let me have my fun~" he whined, "besides, Itsuki allowed me to bring him here."

"I didn't know he was going to threatened him, though," Peter saw the blonde hair teen before came out from another door, hands hiding inside his kimono and gaze shone with a bit of guilt, "I really do. He said he knew Spiderman's real identity and just want to fetch him, so I allowed him to use the Mononokean."

(Wait, he was speaking Japanese, right? His mouth didn't synchronize with what he was saying. How did Peter understa—oh yeah. The translator. He totally forgot about its existence in the middle of this clusterfuck of scenario)

"Kid, are you okay?" the spiderman snapped his attention back and saw a man with goatee offering his hand, "sorry about Clint. I told him to pick you up, but I didn't mean it to be like this."

"You should've given me a clear instruction, boss," he cheekily grinned, evading another swipe Ichigo intended for his head with an easy maneuver, "I tend to find loopholes in everything~"

Boss? Peter warily accepted the hand and stand up. His worry looked real enough so he decided to trust it. Then does that mean, this man was the one who ordered to kidnap him? But wait. Why did that goatee look so familiar? And that shade of brown of his eyes and that haircut. Also, that black glasses hanging on on the scruff of his shirt—

"WAIT, TONY STARK?!" he involuntarily screeched, the other occupants present were startled at the sudden voice. He immediately apologized and threw another question, "so, wait. Was Mr. Stark the one who ordered—Clint? Clint...wait, you're Clint Barton?!"

He bowed and gave a wide grin, "the one and only~" he tossed his body to the chair and lean back, it made the chair let out a loud squeak "sorry about that, kid. But you must be pretty shaken with my awesome entrance if you didn't recognize me right away."

"Maybe just cuz you're not that popular." One of the people present—a boy around his age with black hair—sniggered

"Oi, Danny! That was so mean! Yeah, I'm not as popular as my boss here, but I think at least my face was recognizable enough after the invasion."

"Wait!" he let out another exclaim, getting their attention back, "so...that was...that was only a joke? You will not...kill me or my aunt?"

"I didn't know what this SP of mine told you about me," Tony huffed, one of his hand was on his waist while the other still clasped around the trembling guest, "but no. I just want him to bring you here because you can See them. As we're people in the same boat, we should be friend~"

Oh.

 _Oh._

"O-Okay then," his guarded eyes turned misty and frown creeping onto his forehead, "oh my God...Oh my God! I'm so, _so_ scared! I thought I'm going to die..." Peter cried, finger messing his own lock and his tensed body abruptly went slack. And if Tony's hand didn't hold him still, he was sure Peter will fall back down.

Huh...Tony's hand.

He's holding Tony's hand.

.

 _"OH MY GOD, YOU REALLY ARE TONY STARK!"_

"That was a late reaction," Tony chuckled, "but yeah. I'm Tony Stark~"

* * *

After a short introduction, they went to the kitchen when they heard Peter's stomach grumbled. Ichigo glared at Clint for the second time when they realized he 'kidnapped' him when the kid didn't even have his lunch yet; in which Clint just whistled innocently. Hua-Po, back to her perch, still looked around the place warily, though she said she trusted these people because a master of Mononokean was here, whatever that means. Haruitsuki said that he'll explain everything after he eats something, his stomach sounded like it wanted to eat itself, he hid his face in mortification.

"J, where's Brucie?" Tony asked.

"Dr. Bruce is asleep right now, sir. So rest assured, you can have a private conversation in the kitchen." Peter let out a sound of amazement when he heard the AI talked. He knew about Tony's biggest achievement, but nobody ever heard it, not after the first time he announced him to the whole world.

"Dr. Bruce?" Peter asked before his eyes widened and they swore he had stars inside his bright orbs now, "you mean, Bruce Banner?! As in, the nuclear physics doctor? As in, the one who made an almost replica of the Captain America's serum? As in, the one who created that _incredible_ gamma radiation thesis?"

"I see he's your idol, kid. Do you like me or him better?" he blushed when the billionaire chuckled. Danny patted him on the back, understood that sentiment so well. Bruce is awesome. His geniuses, his works. He may start to study biology alongside the doctor just because the microscope kind of remind him with a telescope (which, was a dumb reason, Tucker said) but now he was drawn by the complexity of it. Maybe just because he's a Fenton, when he put his mind to it, science came as easily as blinking. Still couldn't beat the awesomeness of the stars though, "I let you meet him after this. And after he wakes up, 'kay?"

Peter nodded eagerly.

 _(FIRST TONY STARK AND NOW BRUCE BANNER. OH MY GOD I'M NOT DREAMING AM I?)_

When they arrived at the kitchen, Peter saw other kids; a brown-haired girl and a black haired girl. The first one looked so much like Ichigo, maybe his sister? It was clear when they introduced themselves as Yuzu and Karin Kurosaki, twins. Peter clumsily nodded and told them his name too.

"So!" Tony flopped onto the sofa, took a huge bite of the pizza they ordered and spoke, "Peter Parker, huh? I heard about you. Been wanting to recruit you as my intern for a long while."

"R-Really?" he almost choked on his own pizza, surprised at the information.

"Yea. A high school kid with countless wins in science fairs—you're going to get along with Brucie just fine—honor students for being the top of your peers—which, saying something as you're now living a second life. Even Danny's score here started winding down after he took the ghost fighting job" _('well, sorry!'),_ "and winning the Academic Decathlon for the third times now—yeah, it was a group teamwork, but you are one of them and that still counts."

Peter duck in embarrassment while Hua-Po huffed in satisfaction _(OH WOW, TONY STARK JUST PRAISED ME—)_ before his still-a-bit-mussy-from-the-tense-encounter brain caught onto one of the sentences, "wait. Ghost fighting?" he tilted his head and looked at Danny and his friend, watching Tucker swallowed another piece of pizza and Sam stared in disgust, "what ghost fighting? Like, an exorcist kind of ghost fighting or—"

"That's what we want to tell you in today discussion," Tony chirped, "we already know your secret, so it's time for us to tell you ours~"

"But swear to us that you'll never, ever tell anyone about this," Haruitsuki said, hands folded in front of his chest, "even when you find someone that can See just like us. Bring them here first, we'll determine if they are trustworthy or not. But for now, we only need your words."

Peter blinked, before he did the same pose as Haruitsuki and said, "well, you guys already know my identity. Shouldn't it be fair for me to know yours too?"

Nobody talked.

(And Peter thought, _crap, I crossed the line_ )

After a couple of uncomfortable seconds, Danny finally snickered, "ooh, we have another one that will rival mine and Takashi's wit. This is gonna be fun~"

Takashi solemnly agreed. Hanae involuntarily snorted.

Haruitsuki, instead of getting irritated by Peter's attitude, chuckled, "of course, where is my manner?"

So, Peter listened with rapt attention. It was amazing how wide the world actually was. But small at the same time. For Takashi to meet another exorcist, and this one was actually the good one (not that Natori was bad. But some of his way to exorcise those Youkai was something he still frowned upon). Then there also this existence of a half human. That Ichigo and Danny were basically dead; with the senior is a half-shinigami and the youngest is a half-ghost; he yelped in surprise when these two people suddenly change into their other form, he almost fell down from the couch. Though after a minute of jaw hanging, Peter almost gushed in admiration because _oh wow you're that Danny Phantom?! I saw you on the news before! You're a real—uh, another—hero! And you're younger than me! This is awesome!_

Danny turned his head away and tried to hide his blush. His friends still saw it and decided to snap a picture for blackmail material later, Danny glared.

Peter was confused. How did Tony found all of these people? Because they were basically miles away from Tony's place. And finding a couple of kids that can See was like searching a needle in a haystack. So—

His silent question was answered spectacularly when The Mistress of Death appeared literally out of nowhere.

This time, he did fell down from the couch.

It was disorienting, to be in the presence of a higher being that rule over the spirit of the Death. Even Hua-Po gave a hasty yet respectful bow to her. However, after the novelty of meeting a God died down, he could see that the Mistress herself was actually very kind; she just mother-hen Tony for being an irresponsible genius, staying up late, he's an adult and _please give a good example to your kids!_ After gaping at the scene, he realized something and frantically stood up—gaining the attention of everyone lounging around—looking at the Mistress with a desperate plea.

"M-Mistress," he started with a stutter. The skeleton turned to look at him, "you're the God of all Spirit, yes? If it's okay, can I ask you something? About a certain someone? Uum—"

 _" **Don't worry Peter Parker,"**_ she patted his head and smiled a warm smile. A sad but knowing look drew on her no-skin skeleton, _**"your Uncle passed on peacefully. It's not your fault. Never your fault. So, please. Stop blaming yourself because your Uncle was very proud of you."**_

His Uncle...passed on peacefully?

His Uncle was...proud of him?

 _Proud of me?_

He didn't realize when the tear started flowing. Or when Ichigo, the scariest of them all, approached him and gave him a side hug. But as he did, he couldn't stop it. He only clutched at the hem of his jacket and bowed his head. Thank God. It was not his fault. His Uncle was proud of him.

"Thank God," he shakily whispered, hugging Hua Po and crying silently, "Thank God."

 _Thank God._

* * *

 **OMAKE**

Tony took a large gulp of cola and said, "you should tell your Aunt about your superhero gig, Petey."

The said Petey almost spurt his drink in shocked, "b-but, Mr. Stark!" he flailed, "if I told her, she'll ground me! And-And she'll worry constantly!"

"She'll be more worried if you come home one day and find you injured," Ichigo cut in, "I'm not saying you'll get injured in your next patrol. But we never know."

"B-But..." Peter still tried to refuse the idea, "but Danny didn't tell his parents about his half-ghost status too..."

"I mean...with your parents boasting and shouting to the whole world they'll experiment on me? Dissecting me? Tear me apart molecule by molecule?" Danny snorted, felt a little bad when Peter flinched at the mere imagination, "of course I'm not gonna tell them. Sure, they accepted me after the Freakshow incident—I dubbed that fiasco 'The Reality Trip'. Sounds like a title of a cool show—but like Ichigo said, we never know. Maybe my parents have a change of heart after that incident. I did wipe their memories out after all"

"I told Natori-san about my Yuujinchou," Takashi piped in from the counter, pulling out an orange juice from the refrigerator, "and Tanuma and Taki. I don't know about Natori-san, but Tanuma and Taki accepted it wholeheartedly. It'll make your shoulder a bit relax, you know."

"Better tell her now and take the brunt in a control area. Or Aunt May will find you bleeding on the floor," he shot a reprimand gaze to Danny, who pulled one of his eyebrows up like he was challenging him, "and get a panic attack."

Peter looked alarmed at that. He didn't want his aunt to needlessly fret, but still. He spun his head around, trying to find someone, anyone that will support his side. Tucker and Sam were cleaning their guns. Yuzu and Karin tilted their head to Tony and nodded, meaning they are on the genius's side. Haruitsuki shrugged helplessly and Hanae was too busy cradling Fuzzy's fluffy fur, definitely ignoring Peter's puppy eyes with trepidation. When he found no one was refuting Tony's suggestion, Peter could do nothing but slumped in defeat.

* * *

May was happily washing the dishes when he heard a knock on the front door. Strange, Peter usually shouted to let him greet the guest. Maybe he overslept? Yet when she opened the door, she was shocked to see it was none other than her own nephew. And, she almost fainted in awe, Tony Stark?!

"Hello, Petey's aunt," he smiled charmingly, clasping her nephew's shoulder in reassurance. Peter himself was shuffling, didn't even try to meet his aunt's questioning gaze, "Petey have something to tell you."

* * *

Tony thought it didn't turn out that bad. Sure, the hot aunt blew a gasket when Peter told him the truth. Almost shifted the blame on Tony too, but the sweet kid assured his aunt that Tony had nothing to do with his choice, he was here to accompany him and was actually the first person who requested him to tell the truth. May seemed like she wanted to ground her nephew for a lifetime, forbidding him from doing this dangerous activity again because god, she already lost her husband _what if I lose you too?_

"Please consider this, Peter," when the teen didn't give her an answer, she chewed her bottom lips, "you'll still do this even though I prohibit you, right?"

Peter nodded without hesitation.

"But I'm still worried. You don't have experience in fighting. Especially when your opponent wields a weapon."

And that was where Tony butted in.

"What if we train him?" both of them looked at him with shock, "we can train him every holiday to prepare him better; be it in learning how to adjust his super strength or hand to hand combat. And Petey and I can build a variation of spider webs—maybe we can create the exploding one, that'll be fun."

"But, like I said. We can train him. My kids have experience in battling over-powered guys—not really my kids, okay? They are just acquaintances I met when I traveled to another city and country," he immediately explained when May's eyebrow rose at the word 'kids', "one of them have a black belt in karate and 4-dan in kendo" _also a half-shinigami with immense Reiatsu,_ "and one of them came from the Amity Town, a place where they fight malicious ghosts everyday," _and also a half-ghost with a hell ton of strength,_ "I'm sure they can give him pointer here and there. Will be happy to be his sparring partner. Though it'll be exclusively just for this summer holidays cuz they have their own school to consider too. But I can create a training dummy easily."

"YES!" Peter, knowing clearly who he was talking about, beamed. Also, the prospect of creating a bunch of awesome tech with Tony Stark, _his idol!_ He turned his pleading eyes to his aunt, "please, please Aunt May. Let me train with Tony! And Ichigo and Danny!"

"But..."

"You can come too, May," Tony gave her a lazy grin. The puppy-dog eyes started to sway her. God knows how many times he had to bent to Hanae's request because of that skill. He was glad Takashi's and Danny's didn't work that well anymore. They were just too mischievous, "I promise you we have a safe bunker for a youngling to train—it was designed to contain Hulk anyway, so it'll not be destroyed that easily. Oh, and I've been wanting to recruit him as my intern—in the academic course—because of his brilliant score and excellence in science. Just like killing two bird with one stone~"

May glared at the billionaire for giving her nephew idea—though, without his input, Peter will still try to save people as a Spiderman, she was sure—and the man had the gall to shrugged his shoulder and smugly smirk. However, one look at those determined brown eyes, she sighed and cradled her head.

"You have to tell me whenever you go on a patrol and I have to be there when you want to train, you hear that young man?"

And Tony said that he always wanted Peter to work under him as an intern even before he knew his superhero persona, right? So the man saw Peter as a brilliant child with brilliant mind first and foremost and not a child with super strength, didn't manipulate her nephew into agreeing on anything. Not completely.

She hasn't seen Peter smiled that wide and whooped so loud after the death of Uncle Ben. And she almost thought it was worth it.

 _Almost_

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **(A/N):** 'Reality Trip' is the real episode of Danny Phantom.. When Danny's identity was discovered but he wiped their memories out afterward. I put it there just so I can remember the title and, maybe, re-watched the cartoon sometimes~

 _Reviews are appreciated_

 **Best Regards**

 **Akabane Kazama**


End file.
